


電波断連

by snowstones



Category: SnowMan(band)Sixtones(band)
Genre: M/M, 雪筒CP乱炖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstones/pseuds/snowstones
Summary: 全员性格脱轨 现实向
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Meguro Ren, Abe Ryouhei/Tanaka Juri, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Matsumura Hokuto/Meguro Ren, Meguro Ren/Mukai Kouji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 阿部亮平的场合

**Author's Note:**

> 食用愉快

康二躺在阿部的腿上，拍着岛tv。

阿部轻轻拍了拍康二的头，刚吹完的头发带着柑橘香气。  
“康二，辛苦啦。”阿部轻轻说道。

“恶心。”  
只听见对面传来一句低沉的男声。

阿部看向对面的目黑莲。  
那个模特瞥了一眼自己的方向，吃起饭来。

“我们，为什么会变成这样呢”  
阿部低下头，眼里的光暗淡了一些。

迎来出道的那天，阿部亮平满心欢喜 ，和最喜欢的成员们一起出道这件事，是多么幸运的事情。他以为，这是一个美好的开端。

“只有贝贝，不想对他撒谎啊。”  
冠冕堂皇的一句话。  
戴着眼罩，阿部听见后方传来的声音。

“凭这一句，他的人设又进一步立住了吧。”  
阿部心想。

如此有魅力的声音，阿部却听出了背后的冰冷。  
“可是为什么，心里还是会紧张呢。”  
眼前一片漆黑，嘴角依然要保持微笑。

阿部没有理会目黑的那句话。  
大家都以为他只是害羞而已。

只有他们两个清楚，实际是怎样的。

游戏结束后，大家都散开了。  
目黑莲攥着眼罩，走在阿部身后。

阿部并没有在意，只是边走路边看手机确认着时间。  
突然他的眼睛被人蒙住。  
被一把拽进了杂物间。

“咔哒”  
门反锁的声音。

“谁？”  
阿部亮平假装没有慌张的样子，可是咽口水的喉结还是出卖了他。

没有人应声，那个人钳着他的双手举过头顶。  
头顶上方，呼吸有一些急促。

“这个人比我高，体型比我强壮。”  
阿部亮平凭借着理智冷静判断着。

他闻到了一款有些熟悉的香水味道。

那个人将阿部抵在墙上，抬着他的下巴，轻轻的一吻。

阿部亮平有些抗拒，但是挣扎不脱。  
杂物间外面人员来回走动，时不时能听见说话的声音。

没等他喘上气，又是一个吻。  
这个吻慢慢加重。裹着他的嘴唇，又用舌头试探顶开他的牙齿。  
唇齿交缠，两边的呼吸都有些混乱。

阿部有些混乱，因为这个吻实在是太舒服了。  
唾液交换的声音时不时响起。

“我真是个随便的人啊。”  
阿部心想。  
却不由自主加深了这个吻，继续纠缠。  
手腕也被松开了，他摸索着搂住对方的后背。  
“肩膀蛮宽的，但是有点太瘦了吧。”

对方稍稍一顿，摸了下阿部的头发，停止了亲吻。

“？”  
阿部想要摘下眼罩，却被制止了。

一根手指贴在他的嘴唇上，示意他不要出声。  
阿部点点头。

那个人迅速解锁走出了杂物间。

等阿部亮平回过神来的时候，只有一个眼罩还停留在他脖颈。  
周围空无一人。

对于这一切，阿部亮平的反应过于平静，仿佛并没有任何事情发生过一样。  
他其实也并不在意，只是觉得那是一个很不错的吻。  
只是还想再亲一次罢了。


	2. 目黑莲的场合

目黑莲用余光看着眼前两个人。  
康二躺在阿部腿上。

他的心里有一小股火焰窜了上来。

“恶心。”

目黑不知道自己到底是因为什么说出了这两个字。

只见阿部亮平抬头看了一眼又低下头去。

“我们，怎么会变成这样。”  
目黑心里叹了口气，继续吃起他的便当。

康二黏了过来。

“meme你不要说人家恶心啦!我算看出来了，你就是嫉妒而已。”  
康二从后面搂着目黑莲的腰。

其实目黑莲早已经习惯康二这样的skinship。  
并且他和平时的那位炮友，比这更加亲密。

“嫉妒，我到底嫉妒谁呢。”  
目黑看着碗里的水灵灵的生菜和被雕成樱花的胡萝卜，一筷子夹起来囫囵吞了下去。

录制油管节目

他扮演起乖乖好青年的角色。

当他看着监视器上  
阿部亮平戴着眼罩的模样  
仿佛按动了某个欲望的机关。

那个戴着眼罩的人  
仔仔细细地一步一步向前走  
中间还差点失去平衡跌倒在地

“这是あざとい吧。呵。”  
目黑莲看着那个人张开双臂的背影  
侧过头去。

“再向前一步比较好。”  
周围的队友们纷纷“陷害”着阿部

眼看阿部亮平就要越线  
目黑却产生了不想让他失败的想法。

“果然，不想对贝贝撒谎。”  
目黑脱口而出。  
连目黑莲自己也搞不懂，  
自己对于阿部亮平到底是什么样的态度。

有的时候很喜欢，有的时候，却很讨厌。

正当他这么想着，阿部亮平摘下眼罩的那个瞬间  
他们对视了 。

那是一双小鹿的眼睛，里面好像亮晶晶的。  
一瞬目黑看得有些失神。

那双眼睛的主人片刻便转移了视线。  
仿佛目黑不存在一般。

刚刚的那句话，也没有回应。

“原来他这么讨厌我啊，连表面上都不想装了吗 ？”  
目黑莲有些恼怒。

目黑本来想揍那个人一拳。  
可是把他拉进杂物间，  
看着他假装平静的样子，只是看他的喉结动了一下  
他便鬼迷心窍吻了上去。

阿部亮平并没有推开自己。  
于是两人继续吻了下去。

目黑有点惩罚的意味，加大了搅动的力度。  
仿佛要把对方吸进体内。

喘息声，接吻声。  
目黑有些意乱情迷。

他感觉到对方双手攀上他的后背。

原来，是谁都可以吗。  
原来，你对一个陌生人的态度，都要比我更亲密。

目黑莲愣了一下，瞬间没有了感觉。  
他停止了这场荒诞闹剧，  
逃走了。

这份心情，到底算什么。


	3. 没有束缚的关系

目黑莲不想再被糟糕的心情困扰，  
打通了那个人的电话。

“喂，怎么，想吃蓝莓了啊？”  
对面慵懒的声线透过电话传来。

“嗯，在哪？”

“片场刚结束，回家。”

“好，带瓶啤酒回来。”

“嗯，知道了。”

这段没有定义的关系，已经持续了将近一年。

藏在大庭广众之下的秘密。

随意搭了件褐色开衫走过来的北斗  
手里提着两罐啤酒，还有一盒蓝莓。

“你怎么还真买回来一盒蓝莓啊。”  
目黑莲接过今晚的食物。

“你打电话过来的时候经纪人在。”

“这样。”  
目黑趁北斗开门的时候，搂住他的腰，下巴抵在他的宽肩。

“碍事，快进来。”

两人撕撕扯扯，最终抱着进了北斗家门。

松村北斗，一起出道的另一个组合的成员。  
仅是出于生理需求的这段关系，在出道前就形成了。

两人默默开了啤酒，碰了一下，自顾自地喝了起来。

“我说，蓝莓这个代号，也该换一下了吧，腻了。”  
北斗投来戏谑的眼神，用手捻起一颗蓝莓放在嘴里，却并没有吃。

松村北斗用牙齿顶住蓝莓，舌头舔来舔去。  
赤裸裸的勾引。

“不吃我吃。”  
目黑放下酒罐，捧起北斗的头，开始争抢那颗蓝莓。

两人吻得忘乎所以，衣衫不整的时候。

“北斗，你今天怎么没喷香水。”

松村北斗顿了一下  
“没什么，有位少爷有点敏感。”

北斗扒下目黑莲的裤子，蹲了下去。

“别动，今天我来服务你。”  
目黑把北斗抱到了床上。

目黑莲含住北斗的耳朵，轻轻舔弄。  
他们太过于熟悉彼此的敏感地带。

北斗忍不住呻吟起来。  
目黑最喜欢听他的叫声 。

目黑的吻，从脖颈再到胸前。  
目黑的头发，在北斗的指缝间。

他吸吮着颗粒，偶尔用牙齿轻咬。

脑海中突然闪过阿部亮平那双眼睛。

“啊！目黑！疼！”  
北斗拽了下目黑莲的头发。

“不好意思”  
说着，目黑集中在眼前的欲望。

今天的目黑，用力要比平时的猛一些。

“嗯……啊……好爽……”  
北斗的腰有规律地扭着。

目黑拍了几下北斗紧实的屁股。  
呻吟声一阵比一阵浪荡。

目黑加速抽插了一会，又突然慢下来。  
有力地顶，往深处顶。  
“啊……啊……莲…哥哥……”  
北斗侧过头，想求得一个吻。

目黑俯下身，掐着北斗的脖子，舌吻起来。

每次目黑用力一顶，北斗就要软瘫瘫地喊一声。

淋漓尽致的欲望发泄。

清理后，目黑莲回了家，北斗直接睡了。

松村北斗搞不懂为什么每次做完后，目黑莲都不在他家过夜。

自己也没有在这个人家里过过夜。

不过，他们也不是什么有意义的关系罢了。

松村北斗也不是爱探个究竟的类型。

只是，太阳晒醒他的时候，  
被子上有目黑莲香水的味道，  
意外的令人安心。


	4. 田中树的场合

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有请冷门cp登场

目黑依然对那个吻耿耿于怀。

随便是谁，都可以亲阿部亮平。

乐屋

“诶，目黑君，你换了香水呀”  
Raul凑了过来，闻了闻目黑的脖颈。

“嗯。好痒，不要闻了。”  
目黑开始挠raul痒痒。

两人正闹着，   
阿部亮平推开门进来了。

目黑用余光留意着阿部，  
和raul嬉闹着。

阿部亮平对着镜子，  
涂着唇膏。

“那天的吻”  
突然想到这里，阿部愣了一会。

目黑看到这一切，  
走了出去。

阿部亮平正愣着神，

“阿贝贝，今晚空着吗，一起吃饭呀？”  
田中树钻了只脑袋进来喊话。

“嗯？juri？好啊。结束在门口等你。”  
阿部看着juri笑着说。

田中树一直很尊重阿部亮平。  
田中觉得阿部再完美不过。  
既温柔又很有涵养。  
任何老虎到了他面前，就会变成温柔乖顺的小猫。  
人总会对自己缺乏的东西，产生幻想，产生希望。

可是在阿部亮平看来，  
田中树才是那个不易被察觉到温柔的好好先生。

“阿贝贝，最近怎么样，工作会不会太累了。”  
推杯换盏，田中开始关心起阿部亮平的近况。

“还好啦，有几天只是要起很早而已。”  
“juri是猫头鹰一族吧”  
阿部有些困意。

“是啊，晚上完全很精神来着呢……”  
田中树看着眼前阿部涨红了的脸，  
越看越觉得可爱。

“想要亲他。”  
田中树不禁为自己的想法吓了一跳。

“不可以，不要越过这条线。”  
心中有一个声音说。  
田中晃了晃脑袋，又喝了一大口啤酒。

“贝贝，你是不是有点喝多了？”  
阿部的眼睛半睁半闭，  
头枕到了胳膊上。

今晚的阿部亮平，  
也许是因为心情郁闷，  
喝了许多酒。

“还好啦，我没事的……”  
阿部嘟囔道，声音却越来越小 。

田中树看着阿部这个模样，  
嘴角不禁上扬。

“走吧，阿部，我送你回家。”  
田中架起阿部亮平，招了街边的出租车。

车内  
醉倒的阿部亮平  
头靠在juri肩上。  
Juri能闻得到旁边人的酒气，  
也能闻到他身上檀木味的香水。

“嗯……嗯……好 ……3.1415926……”  
学霸做梦的台词也这么硬核  
Juri不禁笑了起来。

突然阿部转了头，  
一深一浅的鼻息喷在juri的脖子上  
柔软的嘴唇也附了上去。

似乎是亲吻，  
又似乎只是偶然。

可juri怎么可能按耐得住。

“师傅，前方酒店停吧。”

“贝贝，你醒醒，喝点水好不好。”

“嗯……啊……”  
阿部亮平张开了嘴。

Juri只好亲自喂水喝。

醉酒的阿部亮平是乖乖的。  
Juri意识到此时此刻的阿部亮平  
比平时还要可爱5个阿倍（ あべ ）

痴汉到有点走神的juri  
水洒到了阿部的衣服上。

阿部低头看了看自己的衣服，  
举起双手。

“肇事者要对我的衣服负责！”  
阿部气鼓鼓地说到。

“好，好。”  
Juri连忙脱下阿部的上衣。

在阿部的视线被衣服遮挡住的时候  
他听见了模糊的一句

“不止衣服，贝贝……我还想对你整个人负责……”

最终，juri只是抱着阿部亮平睡了一夜。

当你把这个人视若珍宝的时候，  
一切的出发点都变成了对方。

他不想做恶人，  
他想要陪在阿部身边。

阿部亮平能够毫无防备地在他面前醉酒，  
对juri已经是莫大的信任。

他舍不得让这段关系破裂。

早晨阿部亮平醒来的时候，  
发现桌子上有个纸条。

“贝贝，昨晚喝太多啦，  
解酒药给你放这了。  
记得吃早餐。  
juri”

阿部亮平看了纸条笑了笑。

“田中，引诱失败。”  
阿部摇了摇头。


	5. 阿部亮平的场合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好短的一章，好多变的阿部亮平。（

阿部亮平本来只是想喝酒的。

可是前些天的那个吻，  
激发起他的好奇心。

他想找出那个人。  
不露声色的。

他看着眼前温柔的田中树。  
决定假装醉酒。

头枕到胳膊上，  
对话时的上目线。

出租车上，  
有意无意的亲吻诱惑。

当他听到juri要带他去酒店时 ，  
他本来以为胜券在握了。

当他举起双手时，  
听到对方纯情告白。

喜欢与不喜欢的残忍差距。

阿部亮平只是想寻求一夜释放。

是他选择错了对象。

他本以为，

田中树是个风流公子。

被juri抱着睡了一夜。  
他的拥抱温柔又坚固。

如果换作别人，  
会爱上的吧。

可惜，阿部亮平  
想要激情。

他的人生充满太多已经设定好的路线。  
只有这里可以让他肆意妄为。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉贝贝人设有点前后不太一致，嗯，就当一直在变吧（


	6. 向井康二的场合

“撒娇精”  
“爱哭鬼”

这是周围人给他的昵称。

向井康二的黏腻状态被许多人吐槽。  
也攻陷了许多人。

有的人心甘情愿入网，  
有的人已经沦陷却毫无察觉。

比如渡边翔太。

再比如目黑莲。

也许向井康二喜欢被人“欺负”  
也许他实实在在是个抖M。

按理来说他应该去找隔壁的高地老师。  
可是每次一想和绳师接触，  
他的恋人总会跳出来  
以切磋一发技为名来阻拦两人之间的接触。

向井康二是用持之以恒的殷勤打败了翔太的傲娇。

对于目黑莲，  
则是试图用吃醋让对方醒悟  
原来心有所属。

“最恶”  
目黑莲每次都这样说。

可是每次目黑莲说这句话的时候，  
康二都在心里暗想着，

“看你以后在我身下的时候  
我一定让你说出‘最高’。”

他一直期待着。

康二看出了目黑有一些怕寂寞。  
便在他身边撒娇打滚。

像宠物狗狗一样。

康二喜欢目黑也是因为每次康二哭泣的时候  
他总是第一个赶到他身边  
轻声细语安慰他。

这一天，  
因为新曲动作的排练十分复杂，  
康二没有扛住压力，  
红了眼眶。

他本来想要忍住，  
咬了咬嘴唇，  
默默走出练习室去了厕所。

康二坐在马桶上抽抽嗒嗒起来。

“康二。”

康二一抬头，发现目黑正越过隔间的墙，  
俯视着他。

“meme…”

目黑莲揉了揉康二的头发。

“别哭啦，等会结束我教你。”

“嗯，我不哭了啦。”

在目黑温柔的注视下，  
康二又回到队伍继续练习。

“康二，这里的动作需要快一点。”  
大家走后，就剩目黑 康二两个人在练习室。

两个人练了很久，  
夜色也更加浓郁。

康二打开窗户，让凉风透进来。

两个人躺在地板上。

康二一转身，想要枕在目黑莲的胳膊上。

“很热的，不要。”  
目黑莲嘟囔着收起胳膊。

“目黑莲。”  
练习室的灯关了，黑暗中康二看向目黑莲。

“怎么了。”

“你如何看待我。”

“你啊……狗狗。”

“这样你就可以对我呼来喝去了是吗。”

“我没有”

“明明就是。你开心的时候就亲近我，不开心的时候，就甩脸给我看。”

“是这样吗？那我以后注意一下，不会让你胡思乱想了。”

“真的吗？”  
康二一下子起身压住了目黑莲。

“嗯……”  
目黑莲应答着，却睡着了。

康二借着月光看着眼前的人。

月光在这个人脸上撒下的阴影真是好看。  
长长的睫毛和浓郁的眉毛。  
俊挺的鼻峰以及饱满的嘴唇。

康二失了神，嘴巴自己凑了上去。  
情不自禁。

突然目黑猛然推开了他。

“你在干什么？”  
目黑一下子站了起来，抹了嘴唇。

‘‘你就这样嫌弃我吗？”  
康二看着目黑莲的动作，低下头。

眼泪决堤。  
迄今为止种种压抑着的感情奔涌而出。  
以往目黑一次次拒绝他的画面在脑海中飞快闪过。

谁能没有自尊心呢。  
康二只不过是每次会把碎掉的心重新粘在一起罢了。  
愈合的速度快一点罢了。  
可是心每次都会疼啊。

正因为康二太容易对人心动，  
所以他不敢真正去爱。  
他其实是个胆小鬼。

向井康二明白了  
单向箭头从一开始就注定只能是单向箭头。  
箭头笔直地指向对方。  
就算再怎么隐瞒，  
尖锐的爱意还是会刺向对方。  
但感到疼痛的是自己。

康二颤抖着，逃离了这个错误的夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留言感想


End file.
